


A Cute Bodyguard and Only One Bed

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bodyguard Baz Pitch, First Kiss, M/M, Sharing a Bed, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: There’s only one bed and we sleep as far away as possible from each other but wake up cuddling + You’re my new bodyguard and you’re cute.Baz is hired as Simon's bodyguard, which is not the easiest of tasks, especially when Simon keeps trying to lose him.
Relationships: Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	A Cute Bodyguard and Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on June 13, 2020_

No one ever comes to Simon’s door except for his friends, so when he opens it to find a complete stranger, it comes as a bit of shock.

The man is standing there with his arms behind his back in dress pants and a button up shirt. It looks like what might be considered business casual, but there doesn’t seem to be anything casual about the guy.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Is that how you always answer the door?” the guy asks, quirking a perfectly groomed brow.

“No, but you shouldn’t even be able to get in through the gates. So, again, I ask, who the hell are you?”

“Your bodyguard.”

“I don’t need a bodyguard.”

“My employer thinks otherwise.”

“If my father thinks I need protection, why wouldn’t he tell me? How do I know that you’re not just some random guy pretending to be a bodyguard so that you can get close enough to kill me?“

"I am certain that there are much easier ways to kill you. Besides—.”

“Forget it,” Simon interrupts him, not really interested in what he has to say. "Come inside.”

He turns and leads Baz through the entryway and into the kitchen where he was just about to eat the scones he baked. Simon doesn’t look at him as he spreads a mound of butter on one, closing his eyes as he takes the first bite.

He finishes that one off and eats two more before he says anything more.

“What is your name?”

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch at your service.”

Simon wrinkles his nose.

“What kind of a name is that? Sounds made up.“

“It’s my name, and I have the birth certificate to prove. If it makes you more comfortable, you may call me Baz if you would like.”

“Not necessary. I am going to call my father and have him ask you to leave. _That_ would make me more comfortable.”

“He thought you might say something like that, so he asked me to give you this letter,“ he says, pulling it from his back pocket.

“Of course, he did because he can’t be bothered to call his own son.”

Simon takes the letter but doesn’t read it. It won’t change anything, so it looks like he is stuck with this complete stranger following him around.

He spends an hour wandering around his house, straightening things and killing time. 

“Are you planning on putting a shirt on any time soon?” Baz asks at one point, and Simon turns to him, surprised at his sudden outburst.

“I’m good. I run hot, so this is more comfortable.”

Baz frowns, but there’s something underneath it. Discomfort but also something else that Simon can’t quite figure out.

“Why? Do you not like what you see?”

“That is not my job. I am only here to keep you safe.”

“Ugh. You are no fun.”

“That is not my job either.”

Simon groans. “Whatever. I’m going out to meet up with a friend soon. You can stay here. Make yourself at home. I will be sure to tell my father that you were a most unpleasant bodyguard but did your job.”

“I cannot leave your side.”

“My father will never know.”

“I would. And what if something were to happen to you?”

“Nothing has happened to me yet. My father is just being paranoid because he likes to have dealings with bad people.”

“Still, I must stay with you wherever you go.” 

Simon sighs. Are all bodyguards like this? Annoying and insistent on saving people’s lives? Why would anyone want to go into business to do something like that?

“Fine, you can come. But you have to give me space. I don’t need my friends thinking that I have a babysitter.”

***

Simon spends the day trying to ditch him, but Baz is very good at what he does. At least he’s nice to look at.

Simon meets up with Agatha late in the afternoon in front of a little sandwich shop that they like to frequent. Her blond hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, a few strands hanging loose to frame her face alongside her bangs, and she’s got pink streaks in it today.

She’s got on her combat boots, bringing her almost eyelevel with Simon. It’s paired with black skinny jeans and a white top.

The only jewelry she has adorned herself with today is a bracelet that Simon made her with purple, white, grey, and black thread back in junior high when everyone was learning how to make friendship bracelets. The thread has begun to fray, and she could afford to buy something better, but she still insists on wearing it every day.

They hug as soon as she sees Simon, and she whispers in his ear, “Who’s your stalker?”

“Just some loser I can’t seem to shake. My father sent him.”

“Gross,” she says with a grimace, pulling back but keeping her hands on Simon’s arms. “Want me to help you get away from him?”

“I already tried. It didn’t work.”

“I have a few tricks we could try. Her look is mischievous, and this is exactly why they have been friends since childhood.

Simon considers it for a moment before shaking his head. “It’s not worth it. He’s already practically holding my hand like I’m a child.”

“At least he’s good looking.”

“Shut up,” he hisses, nudging her with his elbow. “But yeah, you’re right. If he wasn’t working for my father, I might try to seduce him.”

“Okay, that’s disgusting. I’m done with this conversation. Let’s go get lunch.”

“Great idea. I’m starved.”

***

Fortunately, Baz grabs his own table when they get lunch, and now that Simon is with a friend, he gives him a bit more space, but not enough that it isn’t obvious that he’s following them. He follows them the rest of the day, and they part ways when Agatha says she has plans to meet a friend for dinner.

Simon would usually go home at this point, but just to irritate Baz, he decides to spend the night in a club dancing with strangers and pretending like Baz’s eyes on him for an entirely different reason.

When he’s finally grown bored and a little too tipsy, he stumbles his way over to where Baz has been leering at him.

“You should stop staring at me or people might get the wrong idea, you know.”

“And what idea might that be? 

“That you’re interested in me.”

“Maybe that’s my cover.“ He smirks, and Simon is even more aware of just how attractive he is. "Are you ready to go?”

“Yep. I’m heading straight there, so you can go home now.”

“I won’t be going home. My job is to stick with you day and night.”

“So, you’re moving in with me. Cool. You could have at least bought me dinner first.”

“I will buy you dinner on the way home if we can leave now.”

“Sure. But we aren’t going home.”

“What else could possibly be open this late?”

“A hotel.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head. Your partner hasn’t got anything to be worried about.”

“I’m not seeing anyone.” _Good to know_ , Simon thinks. “You still haven’t told me why we’re going to a hotel.”

“I’m too drunk to get home, and there’s a nice hotel down the street.”

“I could drive you home.”

“No, thank you. I have to be somewhere early tomorrow morning anyway, so this will be easier.” 

Baz sighs. He’s been doing that a lot since meeting Simon this morning.

“Alright, but I’m still driving.”

***

The hotel has only one vacancy, and of course, that room only has one bed. It doesn’t bother Simon too much, but Baz is obviously discomfited by it.

“We can share the bed,” Simon suggests. "It’s plenty big.”

“I’ll just stand guard. I’m not tired.”

“You’ve been chasing me around all day. Of course, you’re tired. You need some sleep if you plan to do it all over again tomorrow. Now, shut up and get over here.”

“Your father will fire me if he sees us like that.”

“My father never comes around to check on me. Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“What will your girlfriend think?”

“What girlfriend?”

“The blond you spent half the day with.”

Does Simon detect a hint of jealousy? Surely not.

“She is just a friend, and I doubt she would mind. Now, get over here.”

He purses his lips then sighs. “Fine. Let me go change.”

***

Simon sniggers when he sees Baz’s pajamas. They’re dark green and silk, the most proper pajamas he’s ever seen. He didn’t think people actually wore those kinds of things.

Baz glares at him, pressing his lips into a tight line.

“Nice pajamas,” Simon finally manages to say through a laugh.

"Is that what _you’re_ wearing?” Baz asks, taking in Simon’s boxers and t-shirt.

Simon shrugs. “You didn’t seem to like it when I wasn’t wearing a shirt, and we don’t all keep a change of clothes in our car.”

Baz doesn’t make any more comments after that, silently climbing into the bed and scooting as close to the edge as possible. Simon does the same, and it isn’t long before he falls asleep.

***

When Simon’s alarm goes off in the morning, he groans and pulls the blanket up over his head. He doesn’t want to get up. His head hurts, and the sun is far too bright. Maybe he’ll stay in bed all day.

He’s about to reach over and turn off the alarm when something shifts against him, or rather around him.

He pries his eyes open and comes face-to-face with Baz’s silver-grey eyes. It takes him a moment to realize that he and Baz are wrapped up together, their arms holding each other and their legs entangled.

It takes another moment for Baz to jerk away, nearly falling out of the bed in his attempt to get away.

Baz clears his throat, his cheeks heating up as he stares down at the bed. “My apologies, sir.”

“Sir?” Simon asks, a little taken aback by the formality.

“This was highly unprofessional of me. I promise it will not happen again.”

“Oh, shut it would you?” Simon says, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I’m sorry?”

“I don’t care how professional you act. You’re hot and in bed with me and all I could think about last night was kissing you. I’m not in the least bit bothered by a bit of cuddling.”

“I see. So, is this what you do with all your bodyguards?”

“No, you’re my first.”

Baz’s eyes widen just a fraction and Simon feels his face warm. That isn’t quite what he meant.

“Bodyguard I mean. You’re my first bodyguard.”

“Great and I’m doing a rather shit job of it, aren’t I?”

“I wouldn’t say that. My body feels pretty safe right now, but you know what would make it feel even better?”

“What?”

“You,” Simon whispers then he grabs a fistful of Baz’s silky pajama shit and yanks him back down on the bed.

Baz grunts as he half lands on top of Simon and he pushes himself up on an elbow so that his face is hovering above Simon’s.

“Can I kiss you?” It surprises them both when Baz is the one who asks this.

“Yes,” Simon breathes.

Baz leans down and captures Simon’s lips in a desperate kiss that has Simon groaning involuntarily. Simon pulls on Baz and shifts his legs so that Baz is now fully lying on top of him his legs resting between Simon’s.

Simon starts rubbing Baz’s stomach, and his fingers slip between the buttons of Baz’s shirt sliding over his soft skin.

“Wait,” Baz says, jerking away from him. “I thought you had somewhere to be this morning.”

“I can cancel.”

“I will need to speak to your father, tell him that I can’t keep being your bodyguard.”

“Could we please not talk about my father when we’re in bed together? Or ever?”

“But he has to know that I can’t work for him. It would be a conflict of interest.”

Simon groans. “Seriously. You’re ruining this moment.”

“Fine. We’ll talk about it later.”

“We’ll see about that,” Simon says with a grin. Then he kisses Baz again before he can say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
